Thunder Storm
by Rielle P
Summary: Stuck in the clubroom during a storm, Tezuka discovers a certain princes secret. One thing leads to another and somehow a fear became a blessing. TezuRyo pillar pair


Kari: soooo… While I'm trying to get my ideas together for Melody A little plot came up… Honestly this is compensation for those who wanted the pillar pair since a lot was sad that they weren't the official pairing for Secret Melody… Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. .OWN. TENIPURI *shields* Lawyers away!!

Warnings: Shounen ai, Fluff, A bit OOC? And lots of WUFF.

-----(+)-----

Water pelted against the roof making loud patters that seemed to echo inside the small club house. The air was heavy from the rain and the inside two boys, a tall brown haired boy with apathetic hazel eyes and a smaller boy with emerald tinted raven locks and uneasy golden eyes, sat uneasily on a bench back facing each other. They had been staying late that day and the rain came unexpectedly.

Ryoma shifted uneasily as the rain fell harder, closing his eyes he took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards his bag to pull out his phone. The tinkling of his numerous key chains resounded as he flipped it open and stared at the small blinking image that stated that there was no signal. Sighing lightly he let his eyes wonder before stopping to stare at his ever so stoic captain. Fidgeting he bit his lips in thought before taking a step towards the hazel eyed boy. Sitting beside him, he shuddered as the harsh winds beat against the walls of the small room. Beside him the hazel eyed boy raised an eyebrow at the boy's obvious discomfort shifting he turned towards him clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Echizen"

Jumping slightly at his captains clear baritone voice, wide golden eyes turned towards the glasses wearing boy.

"Hai, buchou?"

Tilting his head lightly Tezuka stared at him intently. Ryoma blushed lightly at the seniors intense gaze buy didn't turn away from the man as he kept his gaze with his own.

"Is there something wro-" Tezuka's question was cut short as a loud crack of thunder echoed inside the clubroom. Tezuka's eyes widened as a soft body collided against him making them crash to the floor. Soft whimpers reached his ears as another thunder boomed around them and the small hands that clutched his shirt tightened.

Ryoma's face was pale, his lips trembled as he bit on them while his eyes were shut tight. Every time a thunder boomed he buried his face deeper into Tezuka's neck whimpering lightly. The golden eyed hated thunder he hated it ever since he got lost in the woods during a thunder storm when he was a kid. He wanted Karupin with him. She was the only thing that could calm him down during thunder storms. He felt ashamed that he was showing so much weakness but at the same time Ryoma was relieved that the one with him was Tezuka and no one else. Wrapping his legs around the others waist he moved his hands to wrap around the others neck tightly. He felt safe in the others harm. And the security he felt most definitely over rode whatever embarrassment he felt.

Beneath him Tezuka was still shocked stiff. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he felt the other wrap himself around him like a human koala. Coming out of his stupor Tezuka frowned in worry as he heard the other whimper louder almost bordering on sobs. Lifting a hand he gently petted the others head partly awed at the softness of the emerald tinted locks.

"Echizen, what is wrong?"

Soft whimpers answered. Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed further and continued petting him, another thunder boomed and his eyebrows shot up into his hair line when the younger boy clutched at him tighter.

'_His afraid of thunder' _

The realization surprised him more than he wanted to admit. For as long as he had observed Echizen, he always had a smirk playing on his lips, his eyes shined with challenge and his aura was that of someone without fear. It was surprising to know that the boy in his arms was afraid of something as simple as thunder.

'_Even the strongest warriors are afraid of something'_

Raising both his arms he engulfed the boy in an embrace, wrapping his arms around the small shaking frame of his pillar. Running a hand through the other hair once more he buried his nose into the others hair, inhaling the others scent of cinnamon and rain. He couldn't deny his attraction to the boy, ever since he stepped into Seigaku's court with a cocky smirk and proud attitude, he had been captivated. At first it was merely his tennis that interested him but slowly he found himself watching the golden eyed boy, every smirk, every game, every quirk, every cocky 'mada mada dane' and every small smile captivated him. And now that he had the boy in his arms he didn't want to let go.

For hours they stayed in that position with Ryoma clinging tightly unto the captain and with Tezuka gently petting his head. They didn't need words to know that Tezuka wanted to comfort the boy his presence was enough to do so. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the rain stopped and thunders seized. Raising his head slowly, Ryoma found himself staring into his captains hazel orbs. The intensity of the gaze nearly made him shudder pleasantly.

"Buchou?"

Kunimitsu couldn't help it, those wide gold eyes staring up at him imploringly and lips red from being bitten parted slightly was too much. On impulse he quickly pressed his slightly chapped lips unto the others in a gentle chaste kiss. The other stilled eyes wide with shock until the chocolate haired boy pulled away. Tezuka receiving no response from Ryoma was a tad disappointed but his face remained stoic as he once more faced the boy hands beginning to pry the younger one from him.

"Forgive me Echizen I-"

For the second time that day Tezuka was once again cut off but this time it was another pair of lips that did so. Eyes widening in shock, he felt Ryoma wrap his arms around his neck pressing his smaller body closer. After the momentary shock ended, Tezuka's eyes closed gently as he wrapped an arm around the others waist while the other cradles the freshman's head tilting it slowly so that he could press closer to the other boy. Their bodies meld together perfectly and their lips moved against each other in synchrony. Parting slowly he opened his eyes to stare into golden ones before using the hand cradling the others head to tuck away a stray lock from his face before once again pressing against those soft lips he wanted so much. He felt Ryoma's hand pull his glasses from his face and allowed him to do so, never minding wherever the other put it down.

Parting and closing again Tezuka's tongue darted out to trace the others partly swollen lips. A soft moan escaped Ryoma's mouth allowing the tongue to enter his mouth. Pressing closer Tezuka traced his tongue along the roof of the others mouth before twining it with the others. A battle of dominance commenced and their tongues danced together slowly. Moans echoed around the room as Tezuka finally overpowered the other, leaving Ryoma whimpering and moaning under his ministration.

Finally the need of air was too great and both tennis players parted, gasping for air. Ryoma panted, arms still wrapped around the others neck as Tezuka leaned forward to lick away the saliva that escaped the others lips during their make out session. Leaning his forehead against the others they stared into each other's eyes and slowly a soft smile spread across the stoic captains lips.

"Echizen, Daisuki dayo"

Ryoma's eyes widened before he smiled happily and once again pressed his lips against the others, mumbling against them.

"Buchou, I like you too"

For a moment they stayed in that position before Ryoma pried himself away from his captain. Waiting for his captain to stand he picked up his thin-framed glasses from the floor before looking up to Tezuka who was righting himself. For a moment he stared in surprise before a playful smile stretched across his lips.

"Buchou" pausing he pressed the glasses against his lips. "You look so much better without your glasses" chuckling at the others slightly surprised expression "He tip toed and placed the glasses upon the others face "But then again you just won't be my buchou without them"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow before leaning forward to peck the others lips.

"Prepare your things Ryoma, I'm taking you home" He paused looking outside the small window "There seems to be a bit of rain left"

Smiling Ryoma grabbed his bag before placing his cap unto his head. Standing beside his captain he looked up into his eyes with a soft smile.

"I guess for the first time I'm happy about a thunder storm"

"Oh?"

"Hai, because it brought me closer to you"

Turning away blushing he didn't see the gentle smile that stretched across his captain's lips. Maybe storms weren't so bad after all.

**Owari**

-----(+)-----

A/N: Well what do you think? Good, bad or horrible? Haha… This is dedicated to all those who were disappointed from the results of the Secret melody pairings…..I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed it all.

Though I know I should be writing Melody, Im a bit blocked at the moment and this thing came up so yeah, hopefully I can get my thoughts organized soon so I may continue on with melody's sixth chappie… wish me luck!

Japanese:

Buchou: Captain

Daisuki dayo: I like/love you

Hai: Yes

Please review… They make me write… seriously they do ^^;;


End file.
